


Blue Soul

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Chinese Mythology, Christian Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Irish Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Badass Natsume, Crack Pairing, Crossover Pairing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Burn, Platonic Relationships, Unsual Relationships, badass rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: If there was one crime Madara was willing to confess too, it was falling in love with Natsume Takashi. Stupid boy would be the death of him, enrolling to become an Exorcist at True Cross Academy so that he could help spirits and demons get along with humans.Foolish boy.Madara was a magnificent bodyguard though, so he very well couldn't leave Takashi, especially after he went ahead and befriended the Blue Flame Brat, against Madara's explicit instructions not too.





	1. The First Page

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been stirring inside my head for a while now. Basically it's Natsume Yuujinchou based in Ao no Exorcist with all the added drama that entails. I'd want Rin to have a friend that son of Satan or not would always try his best to stand by Rin's side. After all there are things out there worse than even Satan.

* * *

Ao no Exorcist/Natsume Yuujinchou Crossover

The Book of Exorcism

Blue Book

* * *

**Notes:**  Natsume would be classified as an incredibly powerful Tamer – (Madara is his main spirit. He's also be able to summon Koigitsune, Hinoe, Misuzu, Tama, the Chuukyuu) and possibly a Doctor(fits his personality) or Aria(spellwork and rituals with fits the theme of Natsume Yuujinchou). Natsume and Reiko have/had silver hair with Reiko having gold eyes, and Natsume having gold and green heterochromia iridis (Because both colors are beautiful on him and I don't want to have to decide). Both had amazing amounts of spiritual power, and both attracted demons and Youkai in hordes.

_I feel that Reiko and Shiro have met at least once, but I'm not sure how to work the timeline._

_  
Either Rin/Natusme in a romantic relationship or in a platonic one. Plus Madara and Natsume in a platonic/bro-mantic relationship._

* * *

  
If there was one crime Madara was willing to confess too, it was falling in love with Natsume Takashi. Stupid boy would be the death of him, enrolling to become an **_Exorcist_** of all things, so that he could help spirits and demons get along with humans.

  
Foolish stubborn child.

  
Natusme came from a small Exorcist family, one that had been razed to the ground on the day of the Blue Night, leaving only Natsume, and his favorite aunt and uncle. Even stubborn Reiko hadn’t been strong enough to handle being possessed by Satan for too long.

  
But the Fugiwara’s and Takashi had never held an ounce of resentment towards Satan for that night. Not when Natsume was a powerful Empath and could feel the desperation rolling off of Satan that night.

  
Natsume was friends with many kinds of youkai and demons, he'd heard about True Cross Academy from them and their stories; vengeful or sad, stirred Natsume's tender heart. He wanted to help them all: Exorcists, humans, Yokai, Half-breeds and everyone else in between.  


	2. Friends on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene from EP 1 of Season 2.

* * *

Rin wasn’t exactly hopeful sitting on this train. He’d revealed that he was the son of Satan to all of his friends and they'd all rejected him.

  
Watching the others filter on the train, and purposely avoid him. Well that hurt more then anything had hurt Rin in a long time.

  
To watch Shiemi run from him, was like hearing his own Fatal Verse.

  
Why? Why did he always mess things up, even without really trying or wanting too. 

  
“Okumura-kun.” Rin looked up and was faced with gold and green.  
  
  
“N-Natsume?”

  
Natsume smiled, that warm smile that he came both humans and yokai alike, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.”

  
On Natsume’s shoulders, sat his rock solid pig of a cat, Nyanko-sensei, who scoffed at Natsume and Rin both and then began to whine, “Hurry up, Natsume you promised me okaki. Okaki, Natsume. Okaki.”   
  
  
Natsume’s smile was a little more annoyed this time as he glanced at Nyanko-sensei and then sighed, pretty face gentle again, “Okumura-kun, could I sit next to you. I’ll hold Kuro-chan for you.”  
  
  
Numbly Rin moved his bag under the seat he’d chosen and once Natsume was settled with Nyanko-sensei in his lap snacking away, Kuro was given to the pretty boy. Natsume leaned back a little to allow Nyanko ample room in his lap and give Kure a comfortable space in his arms. 

  
Rin probably shouldn't be so surprised at Natsume’s actions. No one should really. He always wanted to resolve things peacefully before anything else. He’d rather talk things out with Yokai and Humans alike. He was the opposite of what Yukio said a good Exorcist was, he though about people first and his job second.  

  
Natsume was kind hearted almost to a fault.

  
“Stop looking so dumbstruck. He’s just sitting next to you.” Izumo huffed as she took the seat next to Natsume, almost aggressively. 

  
All the others standing behind him were gawking at both Izumo and Natsume and for a moment Rin couldn’t hear anything, that was being said.

  
All he knew was the warmth in his chest because of Natsume and Izumo.   
  
  
He had friends that were standing by his side!!

* * *

 


	3. Same as it Never Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, Natsume and Yukio and the foundation of their relationships from here on out. 
> 
> Or Rin and Yukio had words with one another and Natsume is a bystander, not for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all seemed to like the idea, here's my hand at how Yukio and Natsume meet and how Natsume was taken into the True Cross Order. 
> 
> Mephisto snuck his way in and Natsume's tender heart is already bleeding.

* * *

**9 years ago**

* * *

 

  
“What exactly is that?” Yukio asked skeptically.

  
They'd, meaning Fujimoto Shiro and his son Okumura Yukio, come the the Fujiwara residence in order to pick up a special recruit, one Natsume Takashi.

  
The so called best Tamer of the age.

  
He was only a year older then Yukio and he'd already contracted with three high level demons, that the True Cross Order knew of that is. The Natsume Family and their allied were very secretive. So this recruitment opportunity was valuable for both sides in many ways.

  
In Natsume's arms was a white pig cat…… something. Distantly Yukio thought it looked like a Maneki-neko, but fatter. Nevertheless young Yukio could see that it was an insanely high class demon, and Natsume had Tamed it at the tender age of seven.

  
“Thing?! How dare you insult me, the Great and Magnificent Madara. I should eat you for your insolence!” The lucky cat’s voice was high pitched and a little nasally. Yukio scowled at it.

  
It wasn't very well behaved, but if it was intelligent and strong enough to talk Yukio would let it slide. 

  
For now.

  
Natsume sighed longsufferingly, but gently reprimanded his Familiar, “Sensei, be nice. We're supposed to be welcoming these people. Touko-san won't reward you if you're rude to our guests.”  


The cat seemed to mull over the quiet threat, his ears twitched and then he huffed, “Fine. But I'm watching these Exorcist. They're worse than Sparkly himself.”  


Shiro Fujimoto, who had been standing by amusedly, snorted. “Well then Natsume, let me talk to your Guardians.”

  
Shiro sighed as he stood across from young Natsume and his first Familiar, “I'd like you to show me what you both can do. You say that Nyanko-sensei is your strongest Familiar, I'd like to test that out.”    


Yukio stood off to the side, watching with interest. He'd seen other Tamers in action(Yukio was even thinking of becoming one himself, keeping demons under thumb seemed useful), but none of them had such high level Familiars.   
  
Natsume supposedly had three of such level and several Mid-level ones. If he could teach his family’s technique to the True Cross Order, then they’d have an advantage against the demons in this war.

  
Natsume looked down at the cat in his arms. His beloved friend and teacher, the first Yokai he'd contracted with all on his own.

  
“Nyanko-sensei?” Natsume whispered softly. While yes contacting the True Cross Order and petitioning to be an Exorcist had been Natsume's plan, he didn't want Madara and his other Yokai friends to get hurt.

  
Not if he could avoid it. He wanted to save, Spirits, Demons, Humans, Exorcists and anyone and anything in between. Being alone was lonely.

  
Madara scoffed and quietly said, “You really are a child, Takashi. It's not even a real fight. Besides Paladin or not, Fujimoto won't be able to harm me. Don't abandon your resolve so easily. You called them here for a reason.”

  
Natsume buried his face into Nyanko’s soft fur to hide his smile, “For once you're right, Sensei, thank you.”

  
“What do you mean, **_for once._ ** I should eat you for your insolence. I'm always right, you're just too stupid to realize it.” Nyanko hissed as Takashi set him down and backed up a few feet.  


“Alright then, Fujimoto-san. We'll begin.” Natsume was smiling indulgently at his Familiar.

  
Natsume pressed his palms together and took a deep breath, “ **_Madara_ ** , I release to you - your power.”

  
Natsume exhaled.

  
Nyanko-sensei’s body exploded with light and electricity and spiritual power. Then he exploded in size.

  
Shiro had been expecting a cat, roughly about the size of Kuro’s released form, a little bigger if he was being generous. Instead Shiro was met with a colossal wolf-like creature with snow white fur, red markings on his face, and gold eyes. He was so large he could cover little Takashi underneath a single paw and his eye was larger than Takashi's head.

  
Shiro whistled impressed, “My what big teeth you have.”

  
Madara grinned to show off his fangs, “The better to eat you with.” His voice was much deeper than before.

  
Natsume sighed, cringing from the terrible joke, “Nyanko-sensei.”

  
The Great Youkai smirked and postured for posturing sake. Shiro turned his eyes to Natsume and noticed the boy's eyes were slitted like a cat’s and that he had markings on his face that were an exact copy of Madara’s.

  
“What's this?”

  
Natsume looked down at his hands, a soft smile on his face, before saying, “The Natsume family bind very closely with their first Familiar. This is the result of that bond, I hold Madara's power and when I release it it flows between the two of us, like the water cycle.”

  
Shiro suspected that there was much more to the story then young Natsume was telling, “What an interesting practice and analogy.”

  
Still Madara was powerful and he was contracted with Natsume.

* * *

* * *

**7 years later**

* * *

 

  
“Eh!? Yukio you're the teacher!” Rin shouted. This whole Exorcist thing was throwing him for a loop. The death of his father and the revelation of his true heritage had been staggering and now his younger brother was a teacher. More specifically his teacher.

  
Yukio grumbled under his breath before nodding, “Yes and this is my Teaching assistance, Natsume Takashi. He's a very powerful Tamer and an aspiring Aria and a Doctor just like myself, he and I have been working together .”

  
Rin balked at the **_pretty_ ** boy standing besides his little brother. He had soft silver hair and pale skin, and his gentle face was sweetened by his eyes. The left was golden brown and the right was a shimmering green. The Order uniform made him seem smaller and the dark color of the clothed made him seem brighter.

  
“It's nice to meet you, Okumura-kun. I hope we can get along well with each other.” Natsume said kindly with a bow. Was he actually sparkling?! People could do that?!?

  
Rin flushed a little, because Natsume was **_very_ ** pretty, and squawked went a fat cat lunged at his face, “An Exorcist should always be prepared!”

  
“Get off of me you big meatball!”

  
“Nyanko-sensei!” Natsume admonished as he rushed to pull his Familiar off of Rin’s face. The poor boy would suffocate to death if he didn’t hurry.

  
Mephisto, the white dog chuckled to himself. Ah yes Natsume Takashi-kun, in a game of chess Rin and Yukio were the King and Bishop respectfully, they could only move in certain ways, Natsume on the other hand was the Queen, and could move about the board in any way he please.

  
Mephisto enjoyed subtly nudging the boy to play his games, especially because Madara was so fun to irritate. He was just so darn protective of Natsume.

  
Honestly, Spirits got attached so easily. Falling in love with humans, infantile creatures that the were, was foolish. They withered and died like flowers, burning up in bright blue flames, leaving only memories behind.

  
That’s why Mephisto liked anime and cartoons so much, immortal works that spanned the ages. Oh my he’d zoned out and nearly missed the first half of Yukio-kun’s lecture and Rin’s blow out.

  
Natsume startled with Rin exploded out of his seat, he’d known Yukio since he was seven years old. He’d been able to see spirits and demons, ghosts and goblins and the like since birth as well.

  
The sound of glass shattering, caught Natsume’s attention and the overwhelming stench of rotten animal blood and milk filled the air.

  
“You lousy kids you.” Nyanko-sensei growled. His fur stood on end and his hissed, eyes narrowed and ears alert.

  
Yukio quickly handled the first wave of goblins that descended upon the students. 

  
“Alright everyone, Okumura-sensei has this under control for the moment, let’s exit and get out of his way.” Natsume instructed, he and Yukio had never thought before, but handling demons was second nature.

  
Nyanko-sensei scoffed and Yukio basically showed off.

  
“He’s a very skilled Dragoon.” Natsume praised quietly, he shifted uncomfortably as Yukio and Rin had their falling out.

  
“You should just die please.” Yukio growled.  
  
  
Natsume’s beautiful eyes widened at Yukio’s statement, “Okumura-san!! That’s.... to say that....”

  
Natsume listened to Yukio’s speech and his heart grew heavy and Nyanko huffed, “Stay out of this Natsume.” 

  
“We’re family damnit!!” Rin’s flames were beautiful, a dazzling azure color that stole one’s breath and warmed the soul. It was warm even from where Natsume was standing. It wasn’t the cold desperate flame of Satan at the time of the Blue Night.   
  
This was Rin’s flame.  
  
The flame of a good heart.

  
Watching Rin slay the largest of the Goblins, Natsume felt uneasy. Not because of Rin’s beautiful blue flames, but because of the sad look on Yukio’s face.

  
“I just want to become strong. I don’t ever want anyone to have to die because of me.” Rin announced. 

  
For all that the Okumura brothers thought that Shiro had been cool, Natsume thought Okumura Rin was pretty cool himself.

  
The Classroom was destroyed though and Natsume (Not able to bare Yukio’s words to his brother, about the behavior of other Exorcists) sighed softly as he busyied himself, he’d be cleaning up after the Okumura brother forever wouldn’t he.

  
With one hand out and fingers poised he summoned a friend.  
  
  
“ ** _Kawatarô_** \- I summon thee.” A swirl of water cascaded out from Natsume’s feet and a Kappa immerged.  
  
  
“Ah, Natsume-sama. I’m so happy you summoned me!! What did you need?”  
  
  
“Could you please put out the fire in this room. I’d appreciate it.” Natsume said a warm smile on his face. The Kappa was helpless against the greatness that was Natsume-sama.

  
He sucked in a breath and with his holy water, doused all of the Hell Flames not a single drop touching Natsume or the Okumura brothers. Once everything was thoroughly damp and wet, the Kappa sucked all the water back in, “Is that all Natsume-sama?”

  
“Yes, thank you very much.” Natsume said with a bow of gratitude.   
  
  
The Kappa flushed and bowed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
  
“Thank you Natsume-san.” Yukio said primly. Part of him felt embarrassed beyond words, he'd never lost his cool so badly in front of Natsume before. What must his gentle hearted partner think of him now.   
  
  
“You’re welcome Okumura-san.” Natsume said kindly. He skirted around the subject for now, but the Partnered Exorcists would be having words, sooner or later.   
  
  
“You’re Yukio’s friend.” Rin asked.

  
Natsume nodded, bowed and started a proper introduction, “Yes, Middle First Class Exorcist Natsume Takashi, it’s wonderful to finally meet the older twin brother of Okumura-san and the son of Fujimoto-san. This is my Familiar Nyanko-sensei.”  
  
  
Rin flushed again because wow Natsume was pretty.  
  
  
Yukio having been witness to that particular reaction to Natsume, specifically his pretty face, rolled his eyes.   
  
  
“Well the classroom still needs to be cleaned up. Let’s head to our dorms.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Now all I need is a better title for this thing, any suggestions? Also Yukio is taking up more space in my notes then I originally intended, but Natsume's not one to idly stand by when a friend is in pain.
> 
> Also any tags that I should add, I feel like I'm missing some.


	4. Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple conversation can go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try episodic chapters alongside actiony ones. I wanna capture the feel of both mangas/animes.

* * *

As a rule Natsume thought the best of others. He’d learned different branches of demonology and magic in order to understand other Exorcists and demons. He studied day and night under a variety of teachers, going that extra mile, searching for that little bit more, because his heart was too big for his body and staying in ignorance would never let him reach those just out of reach hearts.  
  
He wanted to be a diplomat of sorts between Assiah and Gehenna.  
  
He wanted to be able to extend the olive branch to other lives, with a smile and a few kind words. Wanted to meet violence head on with understanding and kindness, rather than more violence. To resolve conflict rather than escalate it.   
  
Growing up in an Exorcist household had been easy compared to what could have been _**(what might have been)**_. Touko-san and Shigure-san were kind and understanding and Reiko(never Obaa-san, she distinctly had not like that) had been gruff but warm too.  
  
But a child who could see Yokai was still a target even with Reiko’s dedicated spirit friends watching out for Natsume. One or two slipped through the cracks, mostly small ones.  
  
The ones that caused mischief, the ones that made Natsume cry out in class when they bit him or pulled his hair, the ones that tripped him in hallways and moved things around in his room or in the classroom and make him seem paranoid and crazy.  
  
It hadn’t helped that Natsume was vocal about his ability to see spirits, he didn’t have to hid it from Reiko, Touko and Shigeru; so why should he have to hide it from the rest of the world?  
  
Needless to say, that hadn’t won him any points with the other children in school. Even though their words hurt and brought tears to his eyes, Natsume had wanted so badly to share his sight with the other children so that they could see the strong and kind spirits he had for friends and see the mischievous ones that needed a firm talking too.  
  
So Natsume held his head up high, wiped away the tears that managed to escape and persevered. After all as a human he did not have a fatal verse, words couldn't hurt him.  
  
Fatally.

* * *

All in all Natsume was eager to get to know one Okumura Rin.   
  
Up until this point, Rin had lived in a small closed off world with very few people his own age to talk too. So Natsume was going to extend the hand of friendship, after all it only too a few small kind words to light a darkened room.  
  
“It smells delicious, Okumura-kun!!” Natsume praised as he and Nyanko-sensei sat down to the table to share dinner with the Okumura twins. Not that there was much choice in the matter, they all shared the same dorm.  
  
Rin flushed with pride, “Thank you Natsume-san!!”  
  
Madara sniffed appreciatively at the plate set down before him, “Not bad, Blue Flame. I’m impressed.” He promptly dived into his plate and Natsume sighed.  
  
Yukio was sitting quietly at the table, letting Natsume and Rin do most of the talking. His eyes mostly watched Rin, but occasionally they would flick across the table to rest heavily on Natsume.  
  
“So you have other Familiars besides the Fat Cat?” Rin asked recalling the Kappa and the cloying scent of holy water.  
  
Nyanko-sensei hissed at the insult and he and Rin proceeded to glare at each other. Natsume hid his small smile behind his hand, it was good to see Nyanko-sensei making new friends.  
  
“I have, including Nyanko-sensei, seven spirits that I regularly summon and several others that are my friends too.” Natsume said kindly, thinking fondly of his various friends.  
  
“So you're friends with your Familiars?” Rin asked excitedly.  
  
“Of course. It's better to be friends and work well with demons and spirits. I want to bridge the gap between Assiah and Genneha with understanding.” Natsume's eyes were sparkling with passion and Rin grinned, “After I kill Satan, I want to help you with your dream, Natsume.”  
  
“A sentiment shared by very few.” Yukio mumbled.  
  
Nyanko scoffed and tucked further into his meal.  
  
Natsume's smile was small but beautiful, in a way Rin had never thought a boy could be.  
  
“Okumura-kun…” Natsume trailed off and Rin blinked smiling nervously. He hoped he hadn't said anything wrong. He really wanted to at least be friends with Natsume.   
  
The silver haired boy looked up, “Thank you, I appreciate any help or support you're willing to give me.”  
  
Rin beamed cheeks a little flushed, “We're friends now call me Rin!”  
  
Natsume smiled that beautiful smile of his, green and gold eyes twinkling in the dim evening light, “Then call me Takashi, Rin-san.”  
  
Rin's face exploded in red as he stuttered out Natsume's name, “Ta-ta-Takashi-san!”  
  
Yukio and Nyanko-sensei shared a mutual eye roll, again Natsume's power to tame hearts had drawn in yet another fool.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was.


	5. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Shiemi ~ It's no fun if Rin can't be teased about a girl after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult for me, and I'm still not satisfied with it. At all. I'll edit it later when I'm a little more calm. but here's Shiemi.

A few days later all was well within the Old Dorm. Yukio was back to his pleasant self and Natsume didn’t feel so anxious around his friend.

Rin was feeling right at home in the dorm reading manga and sharing snacks with Nyanko-sensei. He was supposed to be studying, which Natsume himself was doing, but had gotten bored and started goofing off. 

  
“Natsume, I’m going out on a job. Its fairly simple so I should be soon.” Yukio said as he walked into the room straightening his coat.  
  
  
“Alright then, be careful, Okumura-kun, Rin-san and I will be waiting.” Natsume said as he looked up from his text, a pleasant smile on his face.

  
Yukio frowned minutely, “You’ve known me far longer than you’ve know Nii-chan. Shouldn’t I be Yukio-kun and he Okumura-san?”

  
Natsume had taken to Rin like a duck to water, Yukio wasn’t sure how he felt about his partner getting on so well with his older brother. Eventually he’d have to address Rin’s budding crush, but honestly he was hoping if he ignored it, Rin would stop.

  
Natsume hummed and agreeably said, “All right then, Yukio-kun.”

  
Yukio hummed pleased with himself as he adjusted his coat.

  
Rin finally squawked out, “Take me with you. I’ll learn way better, watching you in action then reading these stupid kid books.”

  
Nyanko-sensei huffed from his perch hanging off Rin’s shoulder, “Keep telling yourself that, Nightlight.”

  
“Stop calling me, Nightlight!!”

  
Natsume hid his smile and soft laughter behind his hand. It looked like he was tagging along too, Madara had taken a bit of a liking to Rin, or at least had taken a liking for harassing Rin.

  
The pretty Exorcist stood up, “Yukio-kun, it has been a while since you and I went on even a little assignment together. We are partners after all, I’ll watch out for Rin-san. I already babysit Madara.”

  
Madara hissed and pounced on Natsume. The Exorcist was so used to his Familiar’s weight that he didn’t even topple over. Yukio remembered the first time Madara had hitched a ride on his shoulders, his back had ached for a week afterword.

  
“Very well. Nii-san, you are to observe only. Take no action of your own and leave everything to Natsume-kun and myself.” Yukio instructed. 

  
“Alright. I promise.” Rin said cheerfully.

  
Natsume got himself ready, very quickly and Yukio used his Key to open the door.

  
The shop was a very beautiful place, Natsume thought. All the spiritual energy and the well cared for plants around the place made it attractive and welcoming.

  
“Rin wait here, this shop is only for Exorcists and above. You’re still a student.” Yukio said firmly. He turned to Natsume, “Do you need anything inside?”  
  
  
“Not at the moment, I stocked up on supplies a little while back, before my last session with Lightning-san.” Natsume answered amicably, “I’ll stay and keep Rin-san out of trouble. Take your time Yukio-kun.”  
  
  
“Very well. I’ll try to be quick.”

 

* * *

  
  
It didn’t take very long for Rin and Madara to get bored. When Rin started to wander off Madara hopped onto his shoulder and tagged along.

  
Natsume opened his mouth to scold the both of them, but Rin had already run off.

  
  
“Maybe I should switch and make Misuzu my main summon, he behaves at least.” Natsume grumbled, as he set out after them.

  
By the time Natsume got there a young girl was already screaming for help and Rin was trying to calm her down amidst Madara’s cackling.

  
“Nyanko-sensei!!” Natsume scolded. Chastised the Maneki Neko made his way back over to his Tamer, grumbling under his breath.  
  
  
“Are you alright, what’s wrong with your legs?” Rin asked the girl when he noticed that she couldn’t walk. Her beautiful kimono was stained and dirty.

  
Natsume crossed over quickly, “I’m a Doctor, Natsume Takashi at your service. Would you mind if I have a look?”

  
“Moriyama Shiemi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry about the fuss. I’d rather keep my legs to myself, if that’s alright.” The girl worried her lip self consciously. **_There was nothing wrong with her, her legs were just weak, they were probably very pale and unseemly she didn’t want anyone to see them._ **

  
Natsume hummed thoughtfully that name seemed familiar but he couldn’t place how. Regardless if Shiemi didn’t want his help, Natsume couldn’t force it on her, so he and Rin set to helping Shiemi about with her work. 

  
Starting with the gate that Rin had broken.  
  
  
Rin’s demon blood really is strong, to override a barrier like that.’ Natsume thought privately.   
  
  
“I’m sorry to you too, I didn’t realize you were a nice person. Can we start over and be friends?” Shiemi asked with her hand extended.

Natsume watched in fond amusement as Rin floundered about introducing himself timidly. He really didn’t have much in they way of friends, did he? Natsume was never lonely as a child, he had all of his Spirit and Demon friends, but he’d never had much in the way of human friends. 

  
Just his family members.

  
Of course he had lots of human friends now. So it was nice to see Rin start on the path to having lots of friends.

  
“This garden belonged to my Granny, whom I love very much. But this past winter she passed away. Now… I’m sure that she’s in the Amahara Garden at peace.” Shiemi said softly.

Natsume hummed at the name. Now where had he heard of that before?

  
“The Amahara Garden?” Rin asked curiously.   
  
  
“It's the place where God gathered all the plants of the world, if you go there you’ll be in a garden more beautiful than anything.” Shiemi gushed.   
  
  
“It sounds wonderful.” Natsume said.   
  
  
“You should go there if you love it so much.” RIn offered cheerfully.   
  
  
“I’m sure it doesn’t exist, and besides with my legs...” Shiemi trailed off sadly and then she perked up green eye shining, “But if such a mystical garden _existed_ , I’d love to go there and see it even if only once.”   
  
  
“Shiemi-san, Natsume-san. Rin.” Yukio called out a little disbelieving.

  
Natsume brightened as his memory finally came back to him, “Oh that’s why your name seemed so familiar, Yukio-kun mentioned you to me once or twice before.”

  
“It’s nice to see you again, Shiemi-san, I see you’ve officially met my partner and my elder twin brother.” Yukio said kindly.  
  
  
“Ehhh, your partner and your twin brother, Yuki-kun has those!!” Shiemi was quite cute Natsume thought, like a little sister.   
  
  
“Shiemi let Yukio and his partner take a look at your legs.” The girl’s mother huffed. Shiemi went to protest but Yukio gently coaxed her consent out of her and Natsume stopped down besides Yukio as he moved her kimono to reveal her legs.  
  
  
“Roots.” Yukio said darkly.   
  
  
“A manshou.” Natsume said sympathetically.  
  
  
Madara looked around eyes narrowed and ears and nose alert but the scent of flowers covered up everything. He couldn’t help at the moment.  


“It’s either a greenman or and Ent, relatively weak but whatever it is it’s draining her of her life energy.” Yukio said cooly.   
  
Natsume hummed in agreement, “The best way to help Shiemi-chan would be to find the demon that’s contracted with her and defeat it...My fire spirit is relatively young but he should be able to help out.”  


Nyanko-sensei scoffed, “Please that brat will spend most of his time fawning over you Natsume.”  
  
  
“Jealous because he thinks you're a grumpy-puss?” Natsume said as he stood up.   
  
  
Shiemi protested vehemently, “I didn’t talk to any demon and there’s nothing wrong!!”  


Shiemi’s mother yelled out worried and afraid, “You are to leave this accursed garden at once!!!”

  
Natsume could already sense the negative backlash that was going to bring. 

  
Sure enough, “ **_I HATE YOU MOTHER!!_ ** ”   


And then Shiemi collapsed.

* * *

 

Rin was upset and sympathetic and he wanted to help down to the depths of his soul. Natsume usually only got this amount of sympathetic information when he was asleep or directly touching a spirit or demon.  


Those feelings only multiplied when Shiemi woke up in a melancholy mode, forced cheerfulness onto her face and set to working in the garden.

  
Shiemi had to protect Granny’s garden, she couldn’t protect Granny, but she could protect the garden they both loved so much. 

  
“It’s wrong to trap yourself here, this isn’t what your Grandmother would have wanted!!” Rin cried out.   
  
Natsume’s heart squeezed and he wondered how much of that was Rin projecting the circumstances of Shiro’s death. Rin was a good person, who could any hate him for the circumstances of his birth? It wasn't like Rin had asked for his mother and Satan to meet, all those years again. He hadn't asked for the Blue Night to occur. Natsume stopped that line of thinking and focused on the situation at hand.   


Rin turned to rip up the plants and Shiemi after an epiphany of her own allowed it, wiping at her tearful face.

  
“Yukio-kun and I are going to exorcise the demon here.” Natsume said softly. It was after all what Yukio had come to do.

  
Yukio nodded.

  
All at once the ground shook and out popped the demon from the roots on Shiemi’s legs. The innocent girl fell unconscious as the Demon took over her life energy.

 ****_  
_ ****_“Shiemi, you damned traitor!! We made a promise!!”_  
  
  
“Let Shiemi go!!” Rin barked unsheathing his sword and wreathing himself in blue flames.   
  
  
“Ha, you wouldn’t dare hurt me, not with Shiemi in the way.” The demon taunted, extending vines to whip at Natsume and the Okumura brothers.

  
With one hand out and fingers poised he summoned a friend.

  
“ **Hinoe** \- I summon thee.” A swirl of smoke and paper charms cascaded out from Natsume’s feet and out Hinoe - the Spirit Witch appeared. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a bun, her pipe idly puffed out smoke and her scythe was already extended. Hinoe had once been Reiko’s main spirit in the way Madara was Natsume’s but with Reiko-san’s death, Natsume, the heir to the clan, received the contract instead.

  
Madara huffed, “I could have done it.”

  
“Taka-chan, obviously needs someone with a delicate touch about, not some unseemly brute.” Hinoe chuckled, with intelligent red-brown eyes she broke down the situation.

  
“I see, there’s a beautiful girl in danger. Say no more Taka-chan, I’ll deal with this.” Hinoe grinned viciously. Hinoe was a spirit that would never harm a girl, it was just her nature after all. 

  
The Flower demon hissed and extended vines but Hinoe cut them away and surged forward. At the last minute the Flower Demon shot out a torrent of vines, Hinoe cut them away again and this time she dropped.

  
Yukio fired his gun and shot Shiemi in the shoulder. Hinoe scoffed, “Such a shame, a beautiful young lady’s blood has been spilled.”

  
The Flower demon let go and Rin cut it down easily.

  
Hinoe scooped Shiemi up and brought her over to Natsume, “Honestly Gaki, you’ve ruined her beautiful kimono. Look at is stained with weed killer and dirt.”

  
Yukio rolled his eyes as Hinoe fussed.  
  
“Don’t be so hard on Yukio-kun, Hinoe-san. He always has a brilliant plan . If you weren’t so against his gender, I think you and he would make wonderful partners.” Natsume said. And it was true, if Hinoe were inclined to anyone Natsume would happily allow her contract to go to them. Hinoe was still mourning the death of Reiko, after all and sometimes looking at Takashi was hard for her.  


Hinoe scoffed, "What a foolish thing to say, Taka-chan. I only want to be contracted with beautiful girls, you're pretty face is your saving grace, let me look at you longer next time. Sayonara." With that Hinoe dismissed herself.

  
After being tended to by both Yukio and Natsume, Shiemi woke up.

  
After that Shiemi stood up much to her delight and  things were resolved between Shiemi and her mother.

* * *

  
“Today we’ll be introducing a new student, Moriyama Shiemi.” Yukio said.

  
Natsume was writing the day's lesson on the board and Nyanko-sensei was indulging in his favorite pastime of harassing Rin.

  
All was right with the world.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So difficult.
> 
> What did you think? I know it's not the best thing, but let me know. I love your predictions and suggestions. Any ideas on what you want to see. I need a bit more filler and fluff before the plot really kicks off.


	6. Enter the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter to forever to right because I just couldn't find the right flow. So basically i've been taking it chapter by chapter and just sort of inserting Natsume in, but it's not working. So I'm gonna need to do a bit of reworking to make this work if I want to have a fic I can happily share with everyone. At this moment, I'm open to suggestions and ideas and brainstorming. So enjoy my Frankenstein-esque chapter, that is very very late.

Rin grinned as Natsume escorted him to class, “Let's meet for lunch,Takashi-kun. I made a big one for you, me and Shiemi. I made a separate one for your pet pig thought. Where is that Fatty, by the way?”

  
Natsume's smile was so radiant it was almost blinding. Rin flushed with happiness. Lately things had been going well, spending every day around Natsume was nice and he got to see Shiemi everyday in class too.

  
“I'm going to him now. He’s watching my Advanced Summoning Class. He's a powerful light spirit and he helps keep newer summons under control. But I'll finish my lesson as quickly as I can and meet with you both for lunch. I'll see you later Rin-san.” Natsume assured with a small wave.

  
Rin practically floated into the first Cram School class, ignorant of the glaring eyes on him. He took his seat by Shiemi with a hearty good morning.

Bon was not amused at all. That idiot Okumura was nothing like his brother, but he still got extra attention from Natsume-sensei.

  
'What's so special about an idiot who makes a 2 on a test?’ Bon grumbled internally, or at least part of it was internal.  


* * *

  
Bon ended up fuming about it for the rest of the day. But he really ended up boiling over seeing Okumura rub elbows against that girl.

  
“She your woman or your little friend?” Bon teased, all the way thinking of how Rin was going to have lunch with Natsume-sensei. So he was some sort of easy-going showboating two-timer. Sensei deserved better.

  
“Neither.” Rin snapped.

* * *

Natsume watched as Rin and Ryuji competed in the training area. They butted heads like bulls. The young Exorcist had been called to handle the demon for the instructor, apparently he had a way with “vermin” as Sir Angel liked to call them. Not that Natsume agreed with that term. Demons, spirits, youkai all most of them needed was basic respect and common courtesy, Natsume only needed to use force for the truly unruly ones.  
  
“Nightlight stirring up trouble again?” Nyanko-sensei chuckled as Bon and Rin got into an argument.

  
Natsume scurried down to help break up the fight between Rin and Bon, rubbing Rin’s shoulders in a calming gesture.

  
As the Practical Athletics teacher took Bon to the side, Natsume stayed.

  
“The Blue Night?” Rin asked. Natsume blinked and worried his lip as he listened.   
  
“Yeah. That’s the night sixteen years ago when Satan murdered some of the world greatest holy men. The temple were we train at was one of them, Bon’s sworn revenge and plans to defeat Satan.” Shima said.   
  
“Bon’s father was one of the few holy men who survived and afterwards our temple became known as the Cursed Temple and we lost a lot of followers and pilgrims.” Konekomaru sighed softly

  
“My grandmother was killed on the Blue Night too.” Natsume offered.

  
“Really sensei. Then you must hate Satan as much as Bon does.” Shima prodded.

  
Natsume paused and then reached up to rub behind Sensei’s ear, “Hate? Oh no I could never bring myself to hate someone. Not when….” Natsume trailed off as the teacher and Bon returned.  
  
After a phone call the teacher abruptly left Natsume in charge.  
  
Natsume stood by a little flabbergasted as Bon issued his challenge.   
  
“Wait a minute!!” He started to protest but Nyanko sensei cackled, “Oh let ‘em. Boy need to work things out on their own. Besides with the great me here, no on will really get hurt.”  
  
“Sensei I’m the teacher i’m supposed to be protecting these students.”  
  
“You’re doing that. If Nightlight and Rooster don’t have the resolve to be here, then they should leave before the going gets tough.” Nyanko-sensei chuckled.

  
Rin huffed, “I’m still not gonna do it. I’ve got ambitions of my own and no one not Fatty and not you are gonna make me lose my head and get me killed before I can do what I need to do.”

  
Natsume was proud, “Rin-san!”

  
Bon watched in dismay as the teacher he had a stupid ridiculous crush on fawn over Rin.

  
“Ambition?! Don’t make me laugh. You’re just scared and trying to save face in front of Sensei.” Bon wasn’t like that thought. His ambition was bigger then even being cool in front of the teacher. It was gathering strength and knowledge, enough of both to save his temple.

  
He approached the Leaper. Natsume touched Nyanko-sensei’s head, “Madara if…”

  
“Yeah.”

  
As Bon’s will wavered for even a second, Madara went to move, but Rin was far faster. Throwing himself in front of Bon and scaring the Leaper away.   


“The one who will defeat Satan is me!!” Rin declared.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, even as he smiled Natsume saw Rin holster is gun.

  
_‘He’s a good teacher and a good big brother.’_ Natsume smiled. Madara transformed and huffed, “Honestly impudent brat stealing my thunder.” The Dog God ushered the Leaper away as Natsume directed the class to some other activity.

* * *

The next day as Shiemi and Rin commenced with their remedial studies under Yukio, Bon extend his hand in friendship.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have any ideas or suggestions or want to brain storm with me, I'm ready and available. My tumblr blythe-daralis-carling.tumblr.com


	7. Rewrite Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Soul deserves way better then what I've been giving it and so I'm posting this chapter here as a test. This way just feels better. Hopefully it feels better for you too. Let me know what you think. A lot of brainstorming has been going on since I posted Chapter 6.

* * *

Takashi Natsume had waited for this moment for a very long time. He was finally old enough to enroll in True Cross Academy. Most of his childhood seeing Spirits, Yokai, Demons and the like had often isolated him as a child. But he'd found his strength in a few things.

  
Firstly he had Nyanko-sensei real name Madara as his best friend and his Familiar. They might not always get along, bit he trusted the Maneki-neko more than anyone.

  
Secondly his grandmother Reiko had entrusted the mystical Book of Friends to him and Natsume was going to return every name and learn more about his grandmother. Reiko had died some sixteen years ago on the Blue Night and Natsume was going to uncover the secrets of that night.

  
Thirdly Natsume had someone waiting for him at True Cross, Yukio Okumura. They were mostly pen pals but still Natsume felt a deep affection for the Exorcist.

  
Lastly Natsume was going to bridge the gap between humans and demons. Between Assiah and Gehenna. If something like the Book of Friends was able to be born, then surly understanding could be fostered between species.

  
Rin balked at the  **pretty** boy standing besides his little brother. He had soft silver hair and pale skin, and his gentle face was sweetened by his eyes. The left was golden brown and the right was a shimmering green. He was shorter than Rin by a fair margin and a little slighter.

  
“Ah Nii-san. This is my friend Takashi Natsume. Natsume-san this is my Nii-san, Rin. Please take care of him in your classes.” Yukio sighed longsufferingly.

  
Rin had that look in his eye. The same look every body at True Cross Academy got when they were faced with Natsume. He was a pretty boy and he often bamboozled humans and demons with his pretty face.

  
Natsume bowed, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Okumura-san. Yukio-kun has told me a lot about you. I hope we can get along well with each other.”

  
Was he actually sparkling?! People could do that?!? Rin flushed a little, because Natsume was  **very** pretty, and squawked went a fat cat lunged at his face, “An Exorcist should always be prepared!”

  
“Get off of me you big meatball!” Rin struggled to get the cat off of his face.

  
“Nyanko-sensei!” Natsume admonished as he rushed to pull his Familiar off of Rin’s face. The poor boy would suffocate to death if he didn’t hurry.

  
Mephisto, the white dog chuckled to himself. Ah yes Natsume Takashi-kun, in a game of chess Rin and Yukio were the King and Bishop respectfully, they could only move in certain ways, Natsume on the other hand was the Queen, and could move about the board in any way he please. He'd been watching the boy since dear Shiro had first brought the boy to his attention 9 years ago.

  
Mephisto enjoyed subtly nudging the boy to play his games, especially because Madara was so fun to irritate. He was just so darn protective of Natsume.

  
Honestly, Spirits got attached so easily. Falling in love with humans, infantile creatures that the were, was foolish. They withered and died like flowers, burning up in bright blue flames, leaving only memories behind.

  
That’s why Mephisto liked anime and cartoons so much, immortal works that spanned the ages. Oh my he’d zoned out and nearly missed the first half of Yukio-kun’s lecture and Rin’s blow up.

  
Things were getting interesting.

* * *

  
Rin sighed as he sat down on a bench outside of the Academy.

  
He glanced up as Natsume sat down besides him, “Natsume-san.”

  
“I've known Yukio-kun for a while now. He and I have both been able to see spirits and demons, ghosts and goblins and the like since birth. It's a stressful lonely experience isn't it.” Natsume stated.

  
Rin knew how lonely it could be to be different. He could forgive Yukio’s caustic tongue, after all Shiro was Yukio's father too. Rin nodded in understanding.

  
“I came out here to see if you and I could be friends.” Natsume said kindly.

  
Rin looked up with a happy grin. He'd like that, someone to be his friend. Natsume was one of the prettiest boys he'd ever seen.

  
Nyanko-sensei huffed from his place on Natsume’s lap, “Your worse than that Sparkly Exorcist, Natsume.”

  
Natsume flushed, “What does Natori-san have to do with anything!?” Natori-san was a huge flirt and as much as Natsume cared about the older Exorcist his mentor was also very flaky.

  
Nyanko-sensei huffed again, “Whatever, you and Nightlight had better find your dorms.”

  
“ ** _Nightlight_**! Who you calling Nightlight you giant meatball!” Rin hissed.

  
Nyanko-sensei chuckled, “You were really trying to be cool back there. But all you did was burn the place up. Right now your so called  **_superior_ ** blue flames are only good at lighting up the place.”

  
“Then I'll learn to control them, and I'll use my power to defeat Satan! Just you watch and see Fatty!” Rin stood up with determination burning in his eyes.

  
Natsume smiled, “Okumura-san is just a cool guy.”

  
Rin flushed. Natsume thought he was cool!

  
Natsume stood up as well, holding Nyanko-sensei close, “I not very strong in my own. But Okumura-san, I want to help you. So let's share strength and work together from here on out.”

_  
‘Rin’s flames are beautiful,’_ Natsume thought as they walked to the dorms together.

  
Rin's power was a dazzling azure shock that stole one’s breath and warmed the soul. It was warm. It wasn’t the cold desperate flame of Satan at the time of the Blue Night. This was Rin’s flame.

  
The flame of a good heart.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this. Better I hope. As I work out the kinks of Blue Soul, I hope you stick with me. Let me know if I missed any grammar or spelling or it something doesn't look right.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of my idea? I'd like some feedback and ideas to really flesh this plot bunny out. I have absolutely no idea how far this could take me, so help would be appreciated.


End file.
